The Shining Light of Fairy Tail
by MidnightPhantomFire
Summary: (OC centered story) Maya is not your average Wizard. For one she has wings. Two her one and only friend is a talking, flying cat. Three she is a Dragonslayer. And finally she is about to join the infamous Fairy Tail Guild, where strange is the most normal thing in the world. Also, a new dark guild doesn't want to leave her alone! Bad at summaries. First fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello! This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good. This is an OC centered story. It will kind of follow the basic storyline starting after the Daphne Arc. I might change some things and I will add my own story arc in there somewhere. i am not a fast updater so don't expect chapters every four days. I'm very sorry but you have to wait. So without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**Prologue**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"It's time…" An ominous voice boomed. "I will now cast the spell!"

A small crowd of hooded figures cheered. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Their guildmaster, a powerful man called Zalrune, had been told by his magic scientist that the long anticipated Aera spell was ready.

No longer would the mysterious race known as the Exceeds be the only creatures to soar in the sky with out transformation magic, take-over magic, wind magic, etc.

The master believed that with the power of flight, the young dark guild known as Dark Sky could move quickly, undetected and unstoppable. They would be twice as formidable, with the speed of flight they could cast their dark magic from the air and get away. They could rule not only Fiore, but the entire world, and no one would be able to stop them.

The Dark Guild master was handed a sheet of paper containing the spell. Magic scientists had been put to work trying to find a way to make the Aera spell available in humans.

They had even captured and experimented on an Exceed that was lost in Earthland.

Zalrune began to chant. As he was chanting, black magic started to swirl around him. The magic intensified as he neared the end of the spell.

But then something happened. The magic surrounding him started to fly out of control. '_No! The spell is not working! It must be incomplete!' _He thought starting to panic. The magic started glowing white and it suddenly rose above him and formed into a huge swirling white and black sphere.

It shot through the roof of the guild and straight toward a nearby town. It crashed through a roof and exploded, giving off a light that lit up the dark night and could be seen from the guild miles away.

As the smoke cleared Zalrune looked furiously around for his scientist. "What happened!" he roared.

The young man walked up to him stuttering, "S-sir! The spell! It appears we must work on it more."

"I want this spell perfected! I don't care if it takes ten years, it WILL be finished! Do I make myself clear?!" He bellowed in the frightened scientists face. "Y-yes s-sir!" He cried and rushed out of the room.

About ten minutes later the scientist came back looking nervous. "Sir. It appears we have a problem…" the poor lad said quietly fearing the guildmaster's wrath. "What sort of problem!?" He demanded.

"Well… the energy sphere from the failed spell… it hit a person."

The master raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, how does this affects our situation?" He asked. "You see sir," the scientist continued "the energy hit a child, a very young child less than a year old, and that child is now infused with the energy from the sphere. The magic energy contained Aera magic. Our lacrima screen was able to see into the house hold where the child lives and we saw this." He held up a lacrima screen with a video playing on it.

Lying in a pile of rubble was a small girl. She had spiky black hair and was crying. The strange part was that this girl was glowing, and floating off the ground. Magic energy swirled around her. The sheer amount of power caused her to defy gravity while her body absorbed the energy. She shifted slightly and the guildmaster could see the problem. Little, white, feathery wings were poking out from her back.

He gasped. This girl. This little toddler had accidentally absorbed the entire mass of powerful magic energy. There was even incomplete Aera magic! This meant the spell partially worked! The little girl had Aera magic and from the looks of it vast magical power.

He needed that power.

"Do you have the identity of this child?!" He snapped at the scientist.

"Yes sir. Her name is Maya Hawthorne."

"Good. I want her separated from her family. I want as little people as possible to know about her. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! I will send a threat notice telling them to give the girl away."

"Make it quick. I need that spell. And this girl holds the key to getting it!"

**(A/N) Ooh. Ominous bad guy stuff! This has been the prologue of my story. The next chapter will be short as well. Sorry. I will update as soon as I can. Leave your comments in the reviews section!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with life, you know how it is. I will probably get more done before Christmas break is over, but i don't think I'll be posting any more of this story for a little while. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. I will never own fairy tail, sadly.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Oh Mark. I can't do this!" A woman with black hair and sad brown eyes cried clutching a bundle with a sleeping baby inside.

"Im sorry Rachel. I don't want to either. But we received the letter. It tells us to give her away or the entire town will be destroyed! It's our only option. We have to give her up." The poor man exclaimed sadly. He brushed his brown hair out of his dark green eyes. He didn't want to give up his daughter either. However, there was a way she could be safe…

"Oh. What should we do? We can't just leave her in an orphanage. They'll find her. She won't be safe." Rachel Hawthorne sobbed.

He put his hand on her shoulder. His idea might just work. "There might be a way she can be saved."

Rachel gasped with relief. "Oh ill do anything!"

"This is only a rumor, but there has been claims of dragon sightings in the forest west of town. If there is a dragon, then perhaps we can ask it to watch over her" he said.

"But Mark! A dragon! For all we know it might just want to eat us!" Rachel cried.

"Think about Rachel," he explained "I know you've heard the rumors. A little boy was supposedly killed when his village was destroyed, but he was seen riding on the back of a great red dragon, looking happy and safe."

"I remember, it was that pink haired little boy from the newsletter. They were listing the dead but they couldn't find his body so it was featured in the paper, asking if anyone had seen him." Rachel replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly! If the dragon was taking care of that boy, why wouldn't one take care of our daughter? We should try, for Maya's sake" he said pleadingly.

"Ok,"She replied at last,"let's go find a dragon."

* * *

><p>They stumbled through the thick undergrowth, swatting away branches and tripping over roots. "Mark, do you think it's much farther? Maya is getting cold." Rachel asked while adjusting the blanket on the shivering little girl.<p>

"We've been walking for a while so it shouldn't be much longer. The forest can't be that big." Mark replied brushing leaves out of his hair.

Suddenly he paused. A deep growl reverberated through the woods. Shaking the very roots of the trees.

"Mark." Rachel asked hesitantly,"What was that?"

She didn't need an answer because just then they pushed forward into a clearing and saw it. Shimmering with the beauty of gold and the radiance of a star, was a massive scaly creature. A dragon.

They gasped. So few humans ever saw one of these incredible beasts that there were doubts that they even existed. But there, standing right in front of them was a real live dragon. Covered in golden scales, it towered over them, radiating power and might. Then it spoke.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" A soft female voice spoke out. 'Ah. It is a girl dragon' Mark thought. Still in awe of the magnificence of the creature before him.

He tentatively answered, "We are simple townspeople, Mark and Rachel Hawthorne. We have come seeking your help. But please, tell us who you are."

"I am called Astriana, and I see that you mean no harm. What help do you seek?" The dragon responded in a rather kindly tone. Mark could see she had a gentle heart.

This time it was Rachel who spoke "Please. We beg you. Take our daughter. Take care of her. Someone is after her and we believe they mean her harm. Recently there was an accident causing her body to absorb vast amounts of magic energy. They'll want to get it from her. Please, please keep her safe!" She pleaded, dropping to her knees in tears. The baby in her blanket woke up and began to whimper.

The dragon pondered this for a minute. "Alright, I will care for the girl.'' She said slowly nodding her head.

Mark and Rachel gasped in surprise. She agreed? Just like that. Wow...

"You are lucky you have asked me to watch her," Astriana continued, "I am one of few dragons that like humans. Most of the others would have eaten you by now." She shook her head. "I must warn you though, you won't be able to see her while she is with me. Dragons frequently move to avoid detection. This little girl will become one of the few humans who will learn Dragonslayer magic. She will be powerful. I will tell her about you, do not worry, and when she is old enough I will tell her to find you."

"Th- Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Rachel cried, tears running down her face. Mark wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. His daughter would be safe. The small family said their goodbyes to the little girl and gave her to the dragon.

"Her name is Maya Hawthorne. Keep her safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is done. I hope you enjoyed it! i will answer all questions in the beginning of the next chapter.<strong>

**Read, review, and Happy New Year's Eve! XD**

**-MidnightPhantomFire**


End file.
